¿Quién fue?
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome había logrado terminar su novela, estaba cansada aunque feliz pero parecía que alguien no le iba a dejar descansar en paz. Observó su ropa empapada y frunció el ceño, esto no se iba a quedar así.


**Esté one-shot estaba en mi carpeta de escritos finalizados y corrigiendo unas cosas me decidí a subirlo, fue hecho exclusivamente para una concurso de que puedo decir que obtuve el primer lugar, así que mientras continuó escribiendo "Viaje al pasado" quise dejarles esto en compensación, sinceramente no pensaba en subirlo pero sería demasiado egoísta por lo que aquí lo tienen.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: AU.**

**¿Quién fue?**

_**Vistazo**_

Sus ojos miraban la pantalla de su ordenador con cansancio, no había podido dormir bien los días pasados pues necesitaba terminar el borrador de su novela y mandarlo con su editor. Se estiró con fuerza, tensando sus músculos para aflojarlos casi con pereza, un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

Tecleó unas cuantas palabras más y sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Quién dudaba de mi fuerza de voluntad? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Ahora sólo debo enviarlo y libre.

Sintió melancolía, la creación de su última novela había sido de dos años, se encariño mucho con sus personajes y ahora, viendo que no volvería a trabajar con ellos hacía que un nudo le estrujara la garganta.

Dejó caer su peso hacía atrás sintiendo como su silla se reclinaba junto a ella, suspiró con gusto, gracias a Dios compró una silla cómoda y reclinable. A ciegas comenzó a recorrer la superficie del escritorio para poder encontrar su celular y avisarle a su editor, que en esos momentos debería estar como loco.

—¡Ahhh!

Se levantó impulsada como un resorte, lanzó un bufido de horror su ropa estaba cubierta de jugo de naranja, miró el vaso de plástico que estaba, ahora, en el suelo, no recordaba haber traído algo para beber que no fuera café.

—Maldición —intentó limpiarse con un pañuelo pero no daba resultado, resignada tomó su celular marcando a su editor—. ¡Hola!

—_¡¿Cómo que "hola"?! ¡¿Sabes que hoy es la fecha límite?!_

—Lo sé, lo sé —exclamó después de alejarse prudentemente el teléfono a una distancia que no amenazara por dejarla sorda—, ya lo he acabado.

—_¡¿Entonces qué esperas para enviarlo?!_

Se dejó caer en su asiento acolchonado al tiempo que dejaba atrapado su celular entre la oreja y el hombro, tecleó rápidamente en su correo la dirección de su editor.

—Tranquilo, ya lo estoy enviando —tranquilizaba con tono suave, dio clic para mandarlo—, ¡listo! ¿Ya lo recibiste?

—_¡Sí! Mira que hablaré seriamente con usted después, ahora debo revisarlo y darle el primer-_

—¡Sí, sí! Lo que digas —murmuró rápidamente antes colgar—. Dios, pensé que me iba a matar.

Suspiró con pesadez antes de mirar sus ropas y torcer el gesto.

—No me vendrá mal una ducha.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Ahh! ¡Bien, me siento genial!

Se frotó su cuello y hombro para luego ponerse la ropa interior pero al cruzar la habitación y abrir su armario se quedó de una pieza.

—¡¿Qué?! —No había nada, su ropa no estaba.

Se palpó las sienes al entender que pasaba.

—¿Otra vez?

Cuando iba a cerrar las puertas de roble se percató de una prenda casi al final, una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios.

—Estás perdiendo tus facultades —murmuró con alegría perversa para tomar el vestido de fina tela blanca y probárselo—. Me queda perfecto.

Dio una vuelta haciendo que la falda se levantara un poco, el vestido era de corte sencillo, sin mangas y hasta medio muslo, lo que acostumbraba llevar de vestir.

—Ahora —musitó—, verás de lo que soy capaz.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para poder a encontrar al ladrón de su ropa, tenía toda la intención de matarlo y su sed de revancha creció más al sentir como su pie se trababa con algo al atravesar el umbral.

—¡Kyaaa!

Parpadeó varias veces al sentir un chorro de agua empaparla completamente, no se pudo mover hasta que tan sólo sintió el goteo sobre su cabeza, sacudió su cabello.

—¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?! —exclamó—. ¡Has perdido tu creatividad!, ¡esto es tan cliché como un beso en la playa para cerrar una novela!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con el vestido completamente pegado a su piel, impidiéndole la libertad en sus movimientos, oyó unos ruidos en la sala, con una sonrisa de victoria abrió las puertas bruscamente.

Una sala amplia apareció ante sus ojos, los sillones de piel estaban puestos en puntos estratégicos para poder apreciar muy bien la televisión de plasma que tenían, y sí, había una persona en la sala; y no, no era la persona que buscaba.

—¡¿TÚ?! —Señaló con un dedo.

La persona encaró una ceja para luego embozar una sonrisa ladeada.

—Linda ropa interior.

Ella miró su cuerpo y para su horror el vestido era tan fino que el agua había hecho que se le pegara como una segunda piel, trasparentando todo.

—¡PERVERTIDO!

Salió corriendo para dirigirse a su cuarto y no salir como en una década.

El hombre escuchó una risa ahogada antes de ver entrar a un adolecente que tenía una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro.

—¿Y bien?

—Buen toque final, ¿por eso me hiciste llamar?

—Una broma con un comienzo cliché me haría ver vulnerable —respondió con un guiñado de ojo—, nunca se esperó este final.

—Buen trabajo, Sōta.

El joven alzó su pulgar derecho.

—Gracias, Sesshōmaru, ni siquiera tendrá la remota idea de que tú fuiste el que planeo todo.

Sesshomaru sacó varios billetes para dárselos.

—¡Perfecto! Con esto compraré ese videojuego. Si más adelante me necesitas, llámame.

Sōta salió corriendo mientras Sesshōmaru se dirigía a la habitación de su novia con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, Kagome nunca debió ignorarlo esos días por su novela.

¿Quién dijo que una broma no puede acabar bien?

**No es una gran creación como ven pero le tengo algo de cariño al escrito, así que espero lo reciban con gusto.**

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Lili! —Fira caminaba rápidamente por todo el estudio intentando encontrarla.

La directora levantó su vista al escuchar semejante grito, negó suavemente mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa para enfrentar a su escritora.

—¿Qué sucede, Fira?

—¡¿Por qué "¿quién fue?" está al aire?! Te dije que-

—Fira —le interrumpió bruscamente—, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tú última publicación de Viaje al pasado…

—Pero no es mi culpa —murmuró apenada.

—… así que esto es en compensación por la espera, así que no seas egoísta que tienes varios one-shot guardados que no has querido subir.

—¡Ah! —se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su amiga—. ¡Shh! No sabes que podía pasar si alguien se entera de eso

Lili rodó sus ojos mientras se separaba.

—Pues más te vale apresurarte con la continuación.

—Sí.

Lili sonrió mientras le daba una tableta de chocolate, cualquiera que las viera pensaría que la escritora era la mascota de la directora.


End file.
